


Puppy Love

by Samnyeong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, ft best bro wonwoo, jungyu, oblivious jun, poor puppy mingyu, rivals to lovers sort of, silliness, tough fluffball minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samnyeong/pseuds/Samnyeong
Summary: Junhui loves clinging to Minghao and showering him with brotherly love (strictly just brotherly love), but somehow Mingyu's been getting in the way?"Why is he trying to ruin our bromance?!""Because he wants to start a romance?""Not with my Xiao Hao Hao!""Yeah, I meant with you."(aka, Junhui thinks Mingyu is after Minghao [and bears a grudge towards him] even though he's painfully obviously after Junhui)





	

"Do you need more popcorn? Should I go get you more coke?" Junhui asked, insistently pressing himself against Minghao with his arms affectionately wrapped around the younger male's waist as the members gathered in front of the TV, ready for a movie marathon.

"Junnie-hyung, let's just watch the movie..." Minghao sighed, slightly annoyed by Junhui's constant doting. It wasn't like he didn't appreciate his concern, but they weren't the same lost kids from two years ago anymore, Minghao was fully capable of taking care of himself now.

Junhui whined, "At least let me sit next to y-"

"Hao, I saved a spot for you!" Mingyu called from the far side of the room, patting to a spot next to him on the floor near the screen.

"Thanks! So, uh, that's how it is, sorry, Junnie-hyung." Minghao said, though his tone didn't sound the least apologetic as he made his way towards his best friend, careful not to step on any of the other members that were literally littering the floor.

"Fine, be that way! I'll just stay here on this comfy couch with Wonwoo." Junhui grumbled, squeezing himself into the space next to Wonwoo, his arms crossed and a deep scowl on his face, "I can't believe he'd rather sit with that giant hulk of meat on the cold ground."

"I guess your Xiao Hao Hao's all grown up." Wonwoo shrugged, watching as the movie's intro began.

"Hey, only I'm allowed to call him that."

"If I remember correctly, only you are _not_ allowed to call him that, actually."

Junhui made annoyed growling noises in his throat as he glared daggers into the back of Mingyu's head. He shouldn't even be sitting in the front, everyone would be blocked by that huge head of his! "He must be doing it on purpose."

"What? Are you talking about Mingyu?" Wonwoo rubbed his temple tiredly, praying that Junhui would stop talking at one point during the movie, but then again the other members were equally noisy anyway.

"Of course! He always gets in my way! Cutting in between Minghao and I when we stand next to each other in line, dragging Minghao off to his side during vapps... He is after him, I am sure of it." Junhui concluded, slamming his fist into his palm decisively as though he was ready to fight the taller male, which he probably was.

Wonwoo sighed, resting his elbow on the couch arm, exhausted, "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe he's after _you_ and not Minghao?"

Junhui gave Wonwoo a look that suggested the latter was crazy, "How in the world did you get to that guess?"

"As someone who knows him pretty well, I have my own reasons to believe so." Wonwoo shrugged.

"Oh no, you've been brainwashed by him, too..."

Wonwoo sighed, typical dramatic Junhui. Well, hopefully he'll see how ridiculous he was being and drop the topic soon. Then again, that was probably just wishful thinking on Wonwoo's side.

Meanwhile, Junhui pondered Wonwoo's little comment from earlier which actually bothered him a whole lot. How was it even remotely possible that Mingyu had feelings for him? The only interaction they've ever had was when they were forced into situations during their predebut years, and that one note Mingyu wrote to Junhui in their album. Besides, Mingyu was hella tall, in fact, the only member taller than Junhui in the group, and Junhui definitely preferred his partner in a smaller built. Not to mention Mingyu was hulky, manly in every way possible, and good at everything he does or tries at. Almost the complete opposite of Junhui's type; someone delicate or soft-looking, someone who depends on Junhui (not too much, of course), but just someone he could take care of in general.

Oh, yes, someone like Minghao, not Mingyu. Junhui almost scoffed as he attempted to picture Mingyu and him together, romantically. It was neither aesthetically pleasing nor did they compliment each other. All right, it was aesthetically pleasing in the sense that they both had out-of-this-world visuals (Junhui admits), but as a couple? Nah. Junhui refused to think about it any further.

Besides, there was no way Mingyu had feelings for him anyway, he was just a meddler between him and Minghao.

"But you don't have romantic feelings for Minghao." Wonwoo commented when Junhui voiced his "concerns" to him when they returned to their room after the movie marathon, with Junhui unable to stop pondering over the issue throughout the entire thing.

"Well, true, but I'm just saying, if I were to have a romantic partner, it would be someone like Minghao." _Not Mingyu._ Junhui added to himself.

"Why don't you just give the poor kid a chance?" Wonwoo said in between a yawn as he got ready for bed.

"Because the poor kid is not even looking for a chance." Junhui retorted, sitting down on the edge of his own bed, "I mean, we get along just fine as friends, and I really don't think he sees me that way."

"Open your eyes a little wider..." Wonwoo mumbled before drifting off to sleep, leaving Junhui to maul the matter over by himself.

* * *

The next morning, Junhui almost had a mini-heart attack when he opened the door and saw Mingyu curled up right outside it, "Mingyu?! What are you doing here? Oh god, don't tell me you were lying out here the entire night... aren't you cold?" Junhui rambled on, using both of his hands to shake the younger boy awake.

Mingyu pushed himself off the floor, his eyes still drowsy from sleep as he looked Junhui, blinking rapidly as he tried to clear his vision, "Oh, Jun-hyung... I actually made snacks for you..." his eyes suddenly widened as though something enormous just dawned on him as he quickened his words, "and Wonwoo. Last night. I was just going to leave them here when no one answered the door, but I guess I was sleepier than I thought." Mingyu laughed sheepishly, pushing the small tray next to him towards Junhui.

"Oh, thanks! You really didn't have to..." He looked down at the contents, jelly snacks, Junhui's favorite. "Wait, you made these?"

"Yeah, it took a couple of trials... and errors... but I finally got it right. I haven't tried them yet though, so... the taste isn't exactly guaranteed..." Mingyu mumbled as Junhui picked up a spoon and took a bite. As expected from Mingyu, it was perfect.

"Wow, you really are good at everything, aren't you?" Junhui smiled brightly, ruffling Mingyu's hair affectionately, "I really appreciate this."

"U-um, right, I had time, so..." Mingyu stammered, his face seemingly growing hotter the longer Junhui's hand stayed in contact with his skin, "A-anyway, I guess I should go, Minghao's probably flipping out since I never returned to our room last night..."

"Oh, yeah, you do that." Junhui blinked, watching as Mingyu got to his feet in a slightly clumsy manner and half-staggered down the hall to his own room, "Thanks again!" Junhui called out, watching as Mingyu safely got back to his dorm, for a moment scared that he'd collapse in the middle. He guessed that Mingyu actually had his fragile moments, too, despite his strong built physically.

He returned to his room with the snack tray, closing the door behind him. Wonwoo had woken up already but refused to get out of bed, as per usual. "Wonwoo, Mingyu made snacks for us."

"Really? 'Us'?" Wonwoo slurred, turning around to look at the tray's contents, "Let's see... one spoon, one bowl, jelly snacks, aka, your favorite, yeah, pretty sure he only made this for you."

"Are you serious or still half asleep?"

"Either that or he _really_ wants us to eat from the same bowl with the same spoon. I'm just glad it's not seafood flavored." Wonwoo yawned, rubbing his eyes, "I told you, the kid likes you."

Junhui stared hard at the tray, there was no way Wonwoo was right, he wouldn't let him have the glory. There has to be another reason... "Of course, he's trying to please me in order to get to Minghao!"

"Minghao again?" Wonwoo sighed, regretting having to wake up to this first thing in the morning.

"When you court someone, it's important to get on good terms with the family first."

"Aren't you taking this a little far...?"

"I'm sure of it. Well, I'm not going to fall for it!" Junhui claimed, but ate every last bit of it anyway. Mingyu did go to all that trouble just to please him after all, but that didn't mean Junhui was going to approve of him as a suitable suitor for Minghao just yet.

* * *

After that little episode, Junhui and Wonwoo headed downstairs to eat breakfast with the others. Junhui naturally took a seat next to Minghao, who promptly switched seats with Mingyu the moment the older boy sat down.

"Hey!" Junhui whined, attempting to use puppy eyes on Minghao, but the younger boy turned away, pretending to be immersed in conversation with Seokmin. So Junhui could do nothing but sigh loudly, he knew better than to push it.

Mingyu munched on his bread cautiously, obviously feeling uncomfortable by this seating, or possibly unnerved by Junhui's obvious disappointment in having Mingyu next to him instead of his "beloved" Minghao.

"Junhui's just feeling under the weather today." Wonwoo quickly said to Mingyu from the other side of Junhui.

"Why are you comforting him? You should be comforting me!" Junhui whined childishly.

Mingyu chuckled as Wonwoo rolled his eyes, seriously rethinking his life choices. "I'm sorry, Jun-hyung, Minghao's just very stubborn... on certain things." He added the last part quietly, glancing towards his best friend quickly, who was still pretending to be busy.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not your fault." Junhui said quickly, suddenly regretting having put the taller male into the enemy position. No, no, that was probably his game, and Junhui wasn't going to fall for it.

And so the days full of tension continued with Junhui and Mingyu constantly fighting for Minghao's attention as per usual (albeit in a very one-sided manner), and due to this reason, Junhui became much more aware of the little actions Mingyu does. For example, offering his umbrella to Junhui ("and Wonwoo") on a rainy day, later sharing one with Minghao himself (Junhui noted); giving Junhui his favorite warm sweater when the days grew closer, stating that Minghao gave him a new one for his birthday so he didn't need the old one anymore; it was cliche, but Mingyu even gave flowers to Junhui after a concert (from himself, not just a throw-away-gift from a fan); when they sat together, Mingyu would often run his hands through Junhui's hair to fix it (or so he claims); he would often cook for Junhui ("and Wonwoo") when they skip lunch due to practice.

"I have to admit, he's being pretty insistent..." Junhui commented as Mingyu finished delivering another midnight snack to their room, "I guess he really does like Minghao a lot." For some reason, when he said that, Junhui thought he felt just a twinge of jealousy, but of whom?

"Are you serious?" Wonwoo groaned, sitting up from his bed, "I have honestly never met a more oblivious person in my life. He's obviously after you, _not_ Minghao. How many times do I have to repeat that?"

"And I told you, that's not possible." Junhui replied, handing him the food, suddenly not feeling very hungry.

"He gave you flowers." Wonwoo was now counting on his fingers for the "obvious signs" of Mingyu's affection towards the older male.

"Out of courtesy, I told you, in order to be a good suitor, you have to please the guardian first."

"So now you're Minghao's _guardian_? I swear..." Wonwoo rolled his eyes, but continued to count off the signs, "He gave you his umbrella."

"So he had an excuse to share one with Minghao."

"He gave you his favorite sweater because you were lacking in winter clothes."

"So he could wear the one Minghao got him."

"How ungrateful can you get?" Wonwoo sighed, closing his eyes tiredly.

Junhui blinked blankly, "I'm grateful to him, really. I just don't think any of those things mean what you say it means." He pondered to himself for a second when Wonwoo remained silent, seemingly having given up on his case, "I guess I really should express my gratitude better, huh...? I mean, he has been exceptionally nice to me after all..."

"He's _always_ been exceptionally nice to you..." Wonwoo grumbled from the side, "Wait, what are you going to do?" He asked when Junhui opened the door to find Mingyu.

"I'm going to tell him Minghao's all his."

"No, Junhui, that's not a good idea- Come back!" Wonwoo had no choice but to leave the comfort of his bed and run after the taller male as the latter made his way down the hall.

* * *

 

"Jun-hyung! How can I help you?" Mingyu asked, clearly surprised by Junhui's sudden visit, and if Junhui didn't know any better he could have sworn Mingyu's eyes were shining with delight to see him, he could almost imagine him wagging his tail... but that's besides the point.

"Listen, Mingyu, I'm truly grateful for your care towards me lately, but you can stop now." Junhui's chest tightened when he saw Mingyu's face evidently fall at this.

"I-I'm sorry, is it that much of a bother to you?" Man, he could almost see the drooping ears...

"No, no, I really appreciated it!" Junhui quickly said, patting Mingyu on the shoulder reassuringly, "I'm just saying, I think you should save those gestures for someone you actually like. Which brings me to my point, I give you my blessing."

Mingyu blinked at Junhui, confused, "Blessing? For what?"

"With Minghao."

"With Ming- Oh. _Oh._ " Mingyu suddenly doubled over laughing, causing Junhui to scowl, was he missing something? "You think there's something between Hao and I?" He was laughing so hard that he seemed close to tears as he slapped his hand against the wall at the hilarity of the situation, "That's funny, because I thought you were after Hao, and-" he choked slightly on his own laughter, "I wanted to snatch you from him."

"...What?" Minghao and him? Snatch him away? Junhui wasn't sure where to begin.

"Yeah, but, well, I'm not really the aggressive type so I guess my attacks were pretty weak..." Mingyu laughed sheepishly, "We're honestly just friends, I'm sorry if it seemed like I was trying to steal Hao from you...?" The younger male smiled, showing his canines which Junhui found absolutely endearing.

But wait, focus, "You, uh, you like me?" Junhui stammered lamely as Mingyu continued to beam from the doorway, his head leaning gently against the doorway in a relaxed manner now that his side of the misunderstanding has been cleared.

"Yeah, I do!" Mingyu said in an almost all-too-eager tone now that he was sure that Minghao wasn't an obstacle, "Seeing you smile all the time is great, and not seeing it makes me feel uneasy and worried over whether something happened. Before I knew it, I'm just constantly looking at you, I couldn't help myself."

Junhui felt a blush slowly rising on his cheeks as he covered a hand over half of his face in an uncharacteristically embarrassed manner, "I, um... thank you..." he mumbled, "I guess, um... I should get going, sorry for springing that on you so randomly." He turned stiffly towards the side but was stopped by Mingyu.

"Wait! C-can I have an answer?" Mingyu asked, the same shade of red as Junhui's spreading on his face.

"W-well, I... uh..." _Damn it, how is he so good at making puppy eyes?!_ "I guess... you're not too bad."

That seemed to be good enough for Mingyu as he hugged Junhui happily, and the latter awkwardly patted him on the shoulder, chuckling softly at how truly puppy-like Mingyu was despite his large built. Guess it was true that giants had tender hearts.

"STOP! YOU TWO LOVE EACH OTHER!"

The two quickly turned their heads to look at a very exhausted-looking Wonwoo who seemed to had ran a long way just to find them even though their rooms weren't that far apart. Junhui guessed it was because of the lack of exercise he had due to his sick period, so he didn't really blame him.

"Oh wait, you two are hugging, I guess everything's good?" Wonwoo quickly straightened himself, his usual calm demeanor back.

"Uh, yeah, pretty much." Junhui blinked slowly, slightly weirded out by the gap.

Mingyu just stood there, his arms awkwardly still around Junhui as they stared at Wonwoo. Meanwhile, Wonwoo simply brushed their stares off and walked away, going back to minding his own business. Sometimes Junhui wasn't exactly sure whether he had Wonwoo figured out or not even though they were fairly close friends...

"So... you love me?" Junhui prompted, turning towards Mingyu, suddenly in the teasing mood as opposed to his previous shyness upon hearing Mingyu's confession.

"Huh?"

"Not just 'like', you 'love' me?" Junhui smirked, tilting his head to the side in an amused manner as Mingyu's face quickly changed into a deep shade of red once more, it was like their positions had switched from earlier as Mingyu withdrew slightly, looking away shyly, "I guess you don't really like me that much then." Junhui shrugged, pretending to turn away.

"No! I love you! I really, really love you!" Mingyu insisted, hurriedly grabbing Junhui's shoulder.

"That's what I thought." Junhui smiled, turning back towards Mingyu and planting a quick kiss on the latter's nose, watching with amusement as Mingyu's eyes widened with surprise, a hand coming up to touch the spot almost from awe.

He honestly didn't think he'd find the giant so cute, especially due to his initial impression of him, but Mingyu had his clumsy moments as well, and he was surprisingly easy to tease despite the confident image he tries to put up. His expressions were incredibly easy to read, and Junhui loved how his eyes would light up from delight, the small pout his lips would form from disappointment, and the way he'd purposely nuzzle closer to Junhui when he feels that the latter wasn't giving him enough attention. He was truly very much like a puppy, Junhui thought to himself again.

"But Jun-hyung, you and Hao are really just friends, right?" Mingyu asked one day, his head on Junhui's lap as the latter ran a hand through his hair, his other hand typing on his laptop, scanning through social media.

"Like siblings." Junhui replied, his eyes glued to the screen.

"I see..." Mingyu muttered, and Junhui knew that tone well.

"What's wrong? Still bothered?" Junhui smiled, pushing away from his laptop and putting his full focus on his "newly adopted puppy" (so he referred to him to Wonwoo).

"Well..." Mingyu looked away, the familiar pout forming, which Junhui took full advantage of by stealing a kiss from it.

"You really don't have to worry about it, I promise."

Mingyu smiled happily up at Junhui, and again, Junhui could easily imagine a wagging tail on him. He had to make sure he treated this adorable puppy well, to make up for those wasted days of nonexistent fights over Minghao. When he thought back about it, he still couldn't help but laugh at his own foolishness then.

"What are you thinking of?"

"Oh, nothing-" Junhui's sentence was cut off as Mingyu pressed his lips to his, only letting go when he felt Junhui struggling for air, a smirk playing on the younger's lips.

"If it's not about me, I'll get jealous."

"Of course it was about you..." Junhui mumbled, not wanting to admit that he was flustered by Mingyu's actions just now.

"That's all nice and dandy, but please remember that this is a shared space." Seungcheol coughed, his laptop on his lap as he swerved around in his chair, arching an eyebrow at the two, "Leave the mushy stuff in the bedroom, please, or at least when we're away."

"Oh god, I don't even want to think about what they do when we're away..." Jihoon muttered, stuffing earplugs into his ears.

Junhui and Mingyu only smiled sheepishly at the two, feeling apologetic, because this was definitely not going to be the last time they were going to be stuck listening to cheesy talks between them. In fact, they may have to listen to them for the rest of their lives.


End file.
